


Shadow Knights (the never fear remix)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Captain America/Iron Man Remix 2019, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Watercolour, enigmatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Iron Man and Captain America, emerging out of the shadows.





	Shadow Knights (the never fear remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the name (which was trying to disguise the placement of the art in the chain) this is not a remix! It is, however the starting art for a remix relay - please do have a look at the rest of the [Art/Fic Chain of the 2019 Cap-IM Remix Relay](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1996386.html), as well as the other remixes produced in this year's event.  
> This artwork was remixed as [The Roles We Choose To Play (The From the Shadows Remix) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281199) by navaan (fic, Marvel 616, Teen).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Roles We Choose To Play (The From the Shadows Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281199) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
